


I Want Him

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Hueningkai is a little brat, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Hueningkai, the emperor’s bratty son, has come of age. He needs to find a wife to carry over his bloodline, and he’s fine with that... until he meets his prospective wife, presented by her beautiful brother."Well, Lia, you're very beautiful and I think you are fit to be an excellent wife." Just out of pure smugness, Kai glanced quickly back over at his mother one more time. She looked expectant and overjoyed, and he almost had to laugh."But I want him.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl/gifts).



> Hello!! Merry Christmas to my wonderful fellow moas :-) 
> 
> This is indeed a day late AND unfinished, I was trying to publish it yesterday night and fell asleep (sorry). I will, in fact, continue updating it until it’s done because I actually like what I have planned and I really hope you do too. 
> 
> Sorry for adding twice in (and a little bit of itzy) I hope you don’t mind the cameos :< I needed some girls so ... 
> 
> I didn’t really know what you meant by “historical” so I did the best I could T.T please enjoy it !!! :]
> 
> With love,  
> \- secret Santa

Hueningkai was shaken awake by the familiar pressure of a hand on his shoulder, turning over in his silk sheets. 

"Your highness? Your royal highness– ah, you're awake. His royal highness, Emperor Yeonjun, has-"

"Beomgyu," Kai replied. "Stop with the honourifics, we've been over this. It bores me. And, I know you're just faking it for me so... don't." 

Beomgyu blinked, taking a breath and starting over. "Your highness, your father asked me to wake you and alert you to your busy schedule. As it is your nineteenth birthday, you must–"

Hueningkai flipped back over in his bed, groaning loudly. "Just let me talk to him, we'll figure something out." 

Beomgyu grinned. "Gladly, your highness. I'll take my leave." 

Hueningkai waited until he knew that Beomgyu had left the room, hearing the door slide shut, then he stood up to fix his hair and dress himself; silk fabric billowing at his wrists and feet, tied down to his waist with wide strips of a deep blue ribbon. As usual. 

He strode to the dining room, taking his seat at the table where he sat every morning, and picking up the chopsticks that sat out for him beside a bowl of bibimbap (with scrambled egg, and on kimchi fried rice—just as he liked it best). As dug into his breakfast, Yeonjun cleared his throat from across the table. 

"Happy birthday, Kai," he said, raising an eyebrow at the way his son was shovelling food into his mouth. "Well. Since we need to find you a wife, perhaps we should work on your manners first?" 

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Of course, because my manners matter." 

Yeonjun laughed. "Not yet, they don't. Just you wait though." 

"Well– whatever." Kai took another large bite of egg and rice. "So, how are you choosing my wife?" 

"Well, it's not exactly tradition, but I was thinking we should ask your mother for her input. She says she has a good possible candidate, and who am I to say no to that?" 

Kai shrugged. "Okay. So, are we meeting her today?" 

"Your choice." 

"Today is probably best, right?" 

Yeonjun shrugged. "Sure. But I'm not dying last I checked, so you do have time." 

Kai snorted. "True. And mom is far from it too." 

Yeonjun snorted, his musical laughter echoing through the room and the rest of the palace. "Couldn't get rid of her even if she did." 

"Are we talking about me?" Jihyo asked, striding in to take her own seat. "I'm assuming the wedding is our choice topic. My... friend," she smiled softly, "Chaeyoung, her younger sister would be perfect for you. She has a kind heart—just like her older sister—although she's not so wealthy. I know her from when I was young and financially... shall we say, challenged, as well." 

Kai glanced from his mother to his father. Yeonjun just shrugged. "Good story. Sounds perfect to me." 

Kai swallowed the last bite of his birthday breakfast and nodded. "So when are we meeting?" 

"Chaeyoung can't come to the castle today, so if it's today she'll have to send her brother instead, but if you're okay with that then any time." 

"Yeah. I want to meet her today, it's the most productive." Kai drummed his fingers on the table. 

"So," Yeonjun clapped, standing up cheerfully. "Today it is. Now, to meet with my assistant and organize the time." 

Jihyo laughed. "Alright then, I will... leave you to it." 

Kai shook his head with a giggle, carefully picking up a stray grain of rice with his chopsticks. "You guys are weird."


	2. Chapter 2

"Beomgyu?" Yeonjun called, headed towards Beomgyu's room. 

"Yes, your highness?" Beomgyu replied, emerging from the doorway and intercepting Yeonjun on his way in. 

Rolling his eyes, Yeonjun pushed past him and sat down on the bed, leaning his head back against the headboard. "I need you to work with Jihyo and find her candidate girl. I'm assuming she's near where the east side slums used to be." 

"I'll get right on it," Beomgyu assured him, instinctively locking the door behind him. "Anything else?" 

Yeonjun thought for a second. "Yes actually, it would be great if you could find more of that soju from the other night. It was really good." 

"Ah, that's easy..." he paused. "You look settled in. Is there... anything else you need?" 

Yeonjun glanced at him, the classic side eye, and his way of saying 'you know what I need'. With a grin, Beomgyu complied easily, crawling over to join Yeonjun on the bed. 

"I thought so," he breathed, hot breath fanning ever-so-sweetly over Yeonjun's skin and sending sparks down his spine. He watched as his emperor turned his head to the side, settling into the bed and making himself comfortable. Yeonjun knew he'd get what he wanted. 

And of course, Beomgyu was glad to give it to him. He leaned down, softly laying kiss after kiss on Yeonjun's exposed neck and collarbone and untying the sash around his waist. He undid the familiar buttons easily, breath hitching when he felt Yeonjun caress his hair softly. He leaned into the touch, moving his right leg to straddle him and letting his head rest on the pillow beside Yeonjun's. He let his hand slide lower, pushing open the robe, then slipping it into Yeonjun's pants. 

A familiar twitch, a familiar heat; he pulled back to spit on his hand quickly then, still straddling the older, sat back on his heels and tugged down the waistband of Yeonjun's pants. He glanced up to meet Yeonjun's eyes, which were locked on his and showed no signs of hesitance. Torturously slowly, Beomgyu began to work his hand—up and down with a twisting flourish at the top of every stroke, making Yeonjun's back arch off the bed in pleasure. 

And god, he was a sight to behold. 

He lifted a soft, dainty hand to his mouth to stunt the moan that was building inside of him. Beomgyu grinned, that beautiful and familiar weight in his stomach returning, then brought his other hand to his own erection and moving it at the same slow pace as he was for Yeonjun, only this time through his robe. He sighed shakily, suppressing a soft moan and letting his eyes roll back. 

Slowly, almost to tease himself, he undid his own robe and tugged down his waistband, spitting again in his hand and lubing himself up as best he could. He stopped his movements altogether for a second while he moved a bit closer, then he took both his and Yeonjun's cocks together in one hand. 

With an amused (but dreamy) smile, Yeonjun glanced down and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Both of their breaths sped up and both had their eyes locked on Beomgyu's hands, watching—and feeling—every little movement, every touch, every twitch, every sensation. When Beomgyu began to move his hand and his hips, eyes hooded in pleasure, Yeonjun dropped his head back on the pillow and bit down harder on his lip. His eyes fluttered shut and he failed to suppress another moan, lips twitching in amusement at the pathetic noise. 

"Sometimes, your highness," Beomgyu began, straining to get the words out clearly and evenly, "I forget how much of- ah-... of a pillow princess you are." He breathed a soft moan, relaxing back into the rhythm of his grinds. 

Yeonjun huffed a laugh, shivering in pleasure. "Oh, fuck off– oh my god," he choked, arching his back again reflexively. 

Beomgyu grinned proudly. "You're already close." 

Yeonjun just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut with a barely-constrained moan. Beomgyu loved this part. He sped up ever so slightly, and as expected, it made all the difference. 

Yeonjun's moans climbed higher in pitch, faster and whinier, and his whole body twitched. He reached up to cover his face with his hands, and Beomgyu was certain he was on the verge of tears. It wouldn't be the first time. God, Beomgyu would never cease to love watching His Royal Highness break down at his hands, in his bed... 

"G-Gyu, oh god," Yeonjun whined, clasping his hands together over his mouth and looking down to watch Beomgyu's movements. 

Beomgyu's breath hitched, basking in the beautiful view of Yeonjun's teary eyes and flushed cheeks. He knew Yeonjun would finish quickly now; it was obvious he had the older close to the edge. 

Yeonjun reached down with both hands grabbing wordlessly at Beomgyu's free hand. When he caught hold of it, he clasped it desperately with both hands, shutting his eyes and letting more tears spill over and roll down onto Beomgyu's pillow. His whole body tensed and he writhed against the sheets. He squeezed Beomgyu's hand to warn him wordlessly, then he clenched his jaw to silence himself and froze as his orgasm tore through him. 

He lay there panting, eyes still firmly shut, drool and tear tracks decorating his pretty face, as Beomgyu brought himself to completion. It was made painfully easy by the sight of Yeonjun's fucked out face and body on display, and quickly he came almost as hard with shaking hands, quivering legs and jagged, heavy breaths.

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, basking in the moment for a second until he could regain his composure and even his breathing. 

"God," Yeonjun murmured, covering his face in his hands again. "That never gets old." 

Beomgyu sighed, leaning forward again to face the older, then laying down on top of him. "Indeed." 

"And fuck you for calling me 'your highness' like that, god I hate you sometimes," he murmured. 

Beomgyu just laughed. "You love me."

There was a pause, and Beomgyu was well aware of the fact that Yeonjun was rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, I do." 

They lay there for a few seconds longer, then Beomgyu sat up and in an air that was impressively professional given the circumstances, he huffed, "well. Let's clean up—we have work to do." 

Yeonjun sighed. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Highness, young prince Hueningkai of Korea, I present to you: the Choi family." Kai could tell Beomgyu was laying it on thick with the titles just to get at him, but he chose to ignore it and turned his attention to the boy and girl standing in the centre of the hall in front of him. 

Chaeyoung's family, as it turned out, had not been hard to find. It may have helped that Jihyo knew the answer to every possible question Beomgyu needed to ask, but within a number of hours Chaeyoung's little brother and sister were at the palace gates. 

"We are humbled, your majesty," the brother began, bowing. Kai still couldn't quite see his face past the wide brim of his hat, but he frankly didn't care past his typical shallow curiosity. Again, he chose to ignore it. 

"I am proud to present to you my sister, Choi Jisoo. She goes by the nickname Lia," he added. 

The girl nodded and curtseyed with a kind smile. She was pretty—dainty arms and straight black hair tied back in her headdress. She looked good, Kai supposed, and certainly she seemed to have the confidence of a wife. Plus, she would make his mother happy and he trusted his mother's judgement. 

He smiled, bowing his head ever so slightly out of courtesy. "Come closer." 

The two obliged, the boy taking off his hat to show his respect for the emperor's son. Hueningkai blinked slowly, glancing back at his father who stood behind him, then looking back at the pair. "And who are you?" 

The boy (whose eyes genuinely, actually sparkled—or at least it seemed so to Hueningkai) seemed taken aback, as if he wasn't aware he had forgotten to introduce himself. He stammered for a second, plush and perfect porcelain cheeks going red with embarrassment. 

"S-sorry, your highness. I am Choi Soobin," he mumbled, with a low bow. 

"Soobin?" 

Soobin nodded. 

Hueningkai glanced back at his parents again, then turned to look at Soobin. With a little grin, because he knew his parents wouldn't like this one, he tilted his head. "Well, Lia, you're very beautiful and I think you are fit to be an excellent wife." 

She seemed to swell proudly at the compliment. "Thank you." 

Just out of pure smugness, Kai glanced quickly back over at his mother one more time. She looked expectant and overjoyed, and he almost had to laugh. 

"But I want him," Hueningkai pointed to Soobin, who nearly dropped his hat. He fumbled for a second, trying to catch it, then finally stepped back into his formal stance, blushing and spluttering uncontrollably. 

Lia just looked up at Jihyo. 

Beomgyu was the first to speak clearly. "Is that even... legal?" 

"I'm the prince, Beomgyu. If it isn't, I'll make it legal. That is, of course, if Soobin agrees?" he cocked an eyebrow. 

"Hueningkai," Jihyo said, her voice loud and decisive. "You cannot marry a man. For your bloodline, you need a wife." 

"Does it matter? Lia can just take the throne when I die or something," he huffed, rolling his eyes as if what his mother had said was preposterous. 

There was a pause. 

"Honestly, I can see that," Yeonjun admitted. 

Any sane person seeing the current scene, could have told just from looking at her that Jihyo nearly slapped him then and there. "But the bloodlin– oh, you just agree because you're fucking a man yourself," she huffed. Yeonjun was the only one who was at all surprised that she knew. He grumbled quietly but didn't dispute, and Jihyo directed her attention back to Hueningkai. 

"Darling, I know that you–" 

"Soobin," Hueningkai began, pointedly interrupting his mother. "Do you accept?" 

He stammered for a second longer, until Lia elbowed him stiffly. He straightened up, swallowing hard with a nervous glance in the empress's direction, he smiled. "I do, your Highness." 

"Then I will not hear another word about a wife." 

"Yes you will. You will not hear the end of this, and you will need to figure out a functional alternative on your own, because that is not my responsability," Jihyo ordered. 

Grumbling just like his father, Hueningkai sighed begrudgingly. "Fine. But, I want Choi Soobin." 

Jihyo shrugged, looking back at Yeonjun. "If you can figure something out, then I have no qualms." 

Hueningkai smiled. "Then we have no issue here." 

Jihyo huffed, indignant and curt. "...indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

"When's he coming?" 

Beomgyu sighed deeply. "Hueningkai. That is the fifth time you've asked me since I came downstairs. I haven't even had my tea yet." He gestured to a tea pot that sat on the side of the wood stove. 

Kai heaved a melodramatic sigh, draping himself over Beomgyu. "Pleeeaaaase, hurry up," he begged. 

With an irritated roll of his eyes, Beomgyu poured his cup of tea. "Well, let me have some tea first. Your father has been keeping me up recently." 

Hueningkai blinked. Squinted. Pursed his lips in thought. "Hold on..." 

Beomgyu sipped his tea passively, turning to sit at the table. Hueningkai followed behind, squinting at him. "...you're the one mom was talking about." 

Beomgyu sipped his tea. 

"I knew it!" he cried triumphantly—far too triumphantly for something that was so painfully obvious. "I knew you were gay!" 

Beomgyu hummed and sipped his tea. 

With a soft huff, Hueningkai turned toward the door. "You're so boring." He strode through the ornate halls to his room, anxiously organizing and reorganizing his room for God knows how long. His imported aloe vera plant was a main focus of his reorganizing, its wide (overgrown, if we're being real) leaves kept looking, just, wrong. Out of place. 

Ugh. Annoying. 

He was reorganizing it for about the sixth or seventh time when he was distracted by a knock at the door. "Kai? Your boyfriend's been summoned. He's waiting for you in the throne room." 

Every time Beomgyu said "boyfriend" in that mocking tone Hueningkai couldn't help but roll his eyes... but this time, he didn't even care enough to uphold his joking animosity. Instead, he stood straight up and bolted for the door, slamming it open and very nearly running right into Beomgyu. 

"Sorry!" he yelled, collecting himself quickly and running off again towards the throne room. He arrived breathless and somewhat disheveled in front of the doorway, fixing his clothing and hair hurriedly before stepping in. 

"Ah, your highness," Soobin smiled politely, removing his hat. 

Hueningkai nodded in greeting, approaching Soobin slowly. "Y-you, uh, don't have to call me that anymore..." 

Soobin's smile turned embarrassed quickly (the most adorable sight ever, if Hueningkai was being completely honest). "Right. Well, Hueningkai... Kai?" 

Hueningkai nodded. "Kai is good. Shall I show you around the palace?" 

Soobin brightened up. "Yes please." 

As he walked with Soobin, he was more and more glad that he'd insisted on this boy—Soobin, at a certain point in their tour, had begun to ramble on about art and architecture, how the palace was a masterpiece and he was honoured to be living inside of it. This made Hueningkai's heart flutter and brought a smile to his face. He just walked with Soobin, guiding him and listening to his architectural rambling and he'd never been happier. 

"Okay, and finally we have my room," Hueningkai murmured, sliding open the door. Soobin looked around, taking in the decorations and the neatly made queen sized bed, the organized items and books on the shelves and the desks... 

"It's not usually this clean, is it?" 

Hueningkai stammered, taken aback slightly. "U-uh, well, no..." 

"I didn't think so," Soobin laughed, sitting down on the bed. "So, is this where I'm sleeping too?" 

There was a pause. 

"Would you like it to be?" 

Soobin glanced over at the younger with a shrug. "It's up to you... but I do love the fabric of these sheets." He giggled. 

Apparently, Soobin had gained some confidence over the course of the tour. 

Fiddling nervously with his fingers, Hueningkai shrugged in reply. "Then my room it is." 

Soobin lay back on the bed with a grin. "Well it's certainly a nice place." 

Kai nodded, coming to sit down beside the older. "I... I hope you'll like living here." 

There was a pause while Soobin glanced back at Kai. He noted the way Kai's eyebrows knit together, the way he was nibbling nervously on his lip. "...I will." 

Soobin was the most comforting person Hueningkai had ever met. In his eyes was a soft assurance, that Hueningkai couldn't help but become helplessly lost within. And... on Soobin's lips? Sadly, not Hueningkai's. 

Yet. 

"Um. Can I kiss you?" Hueningkai breathed, immediately regretting his forwardness and hoping that Soobin had missed it. 

He hadn't. "Please do."

Hueningkai's heart swelled and he leaned up to drape his arm around Soobin's shoulders and gently lay a kiss against Soobin's lips. It was then that he remembered that he'd never kissed anyone before, and started to panic. He almost choked up, his heart beginning to race in his chest—what if Soobin thought he was a bad kisser? He had to do something, he had to–

Hueningkai felt a steady hand reach up to caress his head, moving it slightly so that Soobin could get a better angle. Hueningkai let his eyes fall shut and felt another hand lay softly on his thigh. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach and Soobin deepened the kiss ever-so-slightly. 

Then, almost abruptly, he pulled away. With a little grin, he smoothed Hueningkai's rumpled hair and pulled back his hand. 

"...woah," Hueningkai mumbled, barely registering that he was saying anything at all. 

Soobin laughed. "I take it you like that?" 

Trying to subdue the blush that threatened to show on his cheeks, Hueningkai nodded. 

With a soft pat on the thigh, Soobin stood up and reached out his hand to offer for Hueningkai to take. "Good, because there's so much more where that came from. Now, shall we get some lunch?" 

......

The day ended far too quickly for Hueningkai's liking—the time seemed to pass faster than it ever had before with Soobin around. When Beomgyu alerted him that his parents were going to bed, Hueningkai had almost laughed. 

"It's not even late," Hueningkai replied with a roll of his eyes. 

Beomgyu snorted. "Check the clock then. And get to bed soon. I hate you when you're tired." 

"You hate me anyways," Hueningkai huffed. 

"Not so," Beomgyu shot back. "Anyway, you and Soobin need to sort out your bedding arrangements. Goodnight!" With that, he headed off to bed. 

With a soft smile, Soobin glanced at Hueningkai. "He's right. It's pretty late, and we should head to bed." 

Hueningkai agreed and so they did, taking not much effort to "sort out their bedding arrangements" as the 'bedding arrangement' in question was Soobin in Hueningkai's bed. 

At first, Hueningkai could tell, they were both a little nervous, somewhat uncomfortable, but as the night progressed and Soobin blew out the candle, the pair became comfortable enough to drape their arms over each other and fall into a deep and pleasant slumber (something that Soobin hadn't gotten in a very long time). 

The week progressed as such, becoming more and more comfortable as the days went on and the two became closer and closer. Soobin, with his sweet smiles and his ramblings about whatever was on his mind, brought a sense of safeness and humility to the emperor's "bratty little son", things that that he'd never had before...

Hueningkai had never regretted a choice less in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Nearing the end of the second week, the Emperor and his council (ie. his wife and assistant) were to meet at the Conference of Nobles in the nearby military fortress of Suwon. The Suwon Hwaseong Fortress was not far enough to make the trip any danger, but it was long, even on horse-drawn carriage. They'd be gone for a number of days at least, although no longer than a week.

If Hueningkai was being honest he was a little bit... nervous? He'd pretend to his parents and Beomgyu, of course, that he wasn't at all nervous to be alone in a house with the only person who had ever chosen to be around him for a whole fucking week, but he really was. He was worried that having to bear being around him for a whole week would make Soobin start to hate him. But Soobin didn't seem fazed? In fact, Soobin seemed excited to be alone with him... which Hueningkai thought was (first of all weird, but also) a good sign. 

The second his parents were out the door (and after Beomgyu had given Soobin a very unsubtle eyebrow raise) Soobin turned to Hueningkai. 

"Kai, can I take you to my favourite market? I think you'll love it there, and I wanna buy you something," he murmured, eyes pleading and sweet as always. 

Kai's heart swelled happily and he couldn't help the flustered smile that made its way to his face. "Well, yeah, I mean... wait, but you mustn't pay, okay? I will not allow it," he added, turning up his nose regally. 

Soobin snorted. "Of course, your highness. It's a date." At this, it took all of Hueningkai's might to suppress a giggle. 

The two dressed quickly for their day on the town, preparing to face the public. On his way out the front door of the palace, Soobin grabbed a tote bag and bowed politely to the guard while Hueningkai simply strode out. And off they were. 

Hueningkai didn't often get to just go and hang out in the town, and he was determined to make the most of this trip. It was to the point where, because of his constant stopping and talking to the citizens, Soobin almost became impatient enough to pull him all the way to the market. He restrained himself, but tugged softly on Hueningkai's hand (the one that clasped onto his own) every time a conversation dragged on for too long. The market itself was a bustling but beautiful place and to Hueningkai it was nothing short of a maze. It was honestly impressive to him how well Soobin could just maneuver his way through it and directly to the store front he wanted without getting lost even once. 

"Soobin!" a feminine voice yelled over the humdrum of the busy marketplace, and Soobin visibly brightened up. 

"Chae!" Soobin let go of Kai's hand abruptly to run and hug his sister behind the counter of her market stall. 

"How's the palace been? It's been, what, a week and a half?" she asked immediately once she'd pulled back from the hug. Soobin, with a nod, began to say something when he was interrupted again. "Oh, and the prince? Is he..." 

Soobin waved her away, blush creeping up his neck and ears. "Chaeyoung— he's right here," he laughed sheepishly, gesturing to him. 

With a gasp, Chaeyoung approached him. "Wow, you really are your mother's son," she giggled as Kai smiled in confusion. "That's a compliment, I promise. Now, are you here just to see me, or?" she asked, turning to Soobin. 

"Well, I wanted to get him a necklace and some beef for some bulgogi," Soobin explained. When Chaeyoung pouted jokingly, he rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, and to see you of course." 

She smiled. "Well, I can help with one of those things. Which necklace did you want?" 

Following her gesture to the display set out in the back of the stall, Hueningkai realized he hadn't even noticed all of the jewelry hanging neatly. The first thing he noticed was the stark variety of colours, but also that when he looked at the amethyst section, everything looked utterly familiar. 

"Ah! My mom has some of thos–"

"Of course, the amethyst. It's her birthstone," Chaeyoung interrupted, with a knowing smile. "She looks good in purple, too. And yours is...?" 

"Peridot," Soobin stepped in, when Hueningkai shrugged. 

"Hmm... well, right now I just sold my biggest peridot stone, but we do have an empty silver cherry blossom pendant and I can put a peridot in that?" 

Soobin nodded eagerly. "That's perfect, yes please." 

"Sweet! Can you just man the shop for a second while I go fix that up for you?" 

Before Soobin could reply, she was gone. He shook his head, sighing and turning to Hueningkai. "She's... eager. Anyway, I hope you like this pendant, it's actually one of my favourites. My dad may not be the nicest, or the most involved, but he makes beautiful jewelry. I mean, don't blame him, he's just a little old," Soobin half-whispered the last part, making Hueningkai laugh. 

"It really is beautiful. My mom has always loved the jewellery she's gotten from here, she wears it all the time. My dad never really seems to notice, but I have and it's pretty cool that I'm getting my own, especially... from you." 

"Yeah... and i know it's gonna look so pretty on you," Soobin swallowed hard, before both of them broke eye contact to look elsewhere and attempt to hide their flustered smiles. 

"Done! I'm getting pretty quick at this," Chaeyoung grinned, handing the little flower to her brother, as well as a dainty silver chain from the back wall. She pulled a little mesh bag from under the front table, and handed it along to Soobin as well. "Anyway," she sighed, leaning on the table. "Enjoy your day. Ooh, and the rest of this week—I heard the Emperor's going to the conference today." She wiggled her eyebrows at Soobin, who dismissed her again with a wave of his hand. 

"Ah, shut up," he huffed, blushing brightly. 

"Fine... anyway, enjoy your bulgogi and don't forget to come visit me anytime." 

"Wait, but I need to pay you before we go." Kai reached into his pocket, but was dismissed by Chaeyoung. Apparently the hand-wave-dismissal was a family thing? 

"No need. Your mother keeps us afloat already, you don't owe me anything," she explained. "Keep it, and buy the best beef in the whole of Korea." 

"But–"

"No buts! Except maybe a nice tenderloin– ooh," she winked, elbowing Soobin who rolled his eyes and fake-laughed. Hueningkai laughed out loud, watching as Chaeyoung's face lit up. "See? It was funny, Soobin, you're just tasteless. Anyway, I really have to keep working. I love you, Bin! Have a good week!" She shoved him out of the shop and off they were with one last wave goodbye. 

At the butcher's stall (run by a strong looking guy by the name of Changbin), Soobin also struck up a lengthy conversation. He ordered the most expensive bulgogi cut on the table, paid and left after telling Changbin his sister's joke. Changbin (actually) laughed, then waved them goodbye and the pair headed home talking about everything and nothing at the same time, as they'd learned to do so well together. 

"Chae used to call us the Bin Twins," Soobin had been explaining as they walked back toward the palace. "Changbin and I were, like, inseparable best friends for most of our childhoods. Actually, I wanted to be a butcher like him for a while until I realized I would never have the stomach for it." 

Hueningkai laughed. "God, I've always been amazed by that too. I'll eat meat once it's cooked but..." 

"Exactly. Anyway, yeah. I hope you enjoyed yourself at least a bit," he murmured, turning up the path to the palace doors. 

"Of course I did," Hueningkai replied. "I love going out, and I'm really happy I got to meet some of your... people? Wait, that doesn't... that's not really what I meant. You get it." 

Soobin snorted. "My people, huh? Of course, your majesty." He bowed dramatically. 

"Oh, fuck off. I'm rubbing off on you." 

Soobin laughed, straightening up. "Yeah, Kai, you're basically infectious. Anyway, after you your highness," Soobin winked as Hueningkai strode past him and through the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

The second day began with a delicious bibimbap with the rest of the bulgogi from the night before (which had arguably been the best bulgogi of all time). But something was different. There was something in the air that day, though it went unspoken through breakfast and lunch—a sort of impatience? that wasn't the word... either way, there was something there, and Kai didn't know how much longer he could ignore it. 

The two finished up lunch almost in silence, which was certainly out of the ordinary for them, then tried to find something to do with their afternoon. 

"Hey, Ningning? I never gave you your necklace," Soobin remarked as they were heading to Kai's room. 

"Oh, yeah," he lit up, pausing to slide open the door. "Where is it?" 

"I left it on the dresser last night," Soobin replied, darting over to grab the little bag. "Come sit," he invited, sitting down in the middle of the bed after kicking off his slippers. Hueningkai crawled over beside him, watching as his dainty fingers twisted open the clasp and threaded the chain through the loop at the top of the flower. He reached a hand out to take the chain, but Soobin shook his head. 

"Here, let me put it on for you." He turned to come face to face with Hueningkai, slowly and carefully bringing the chain around either side of Kai's neck and letting the pendant fall on the porcelain expanse of his partially-exposed chest. Soobin leaned his head to the side and leaned forward a bit to be able to see the clasp and put it back together. He heard Kai's breath hitch, and noticed the barely-visible shiver when his finger brushed Kai's chest as he positioned the pendant to catch the light. 

"I was right—it's beautiful." 

Hueningkai nodded and took a shaky deep breath, looking into Soobin's eyes. 

"I'm gonna kiss you baby," Soobin breathed. Desperately, Kai nodded again. 

Leaning in hesitantly, Soobin let his eyes fall shut and he caught Kai's soft lips in a familiar kiss. They'd kissed before this (many times, in fact) but... it had never felt like this. Not quite. This one was tainted by that... that thing that was in the air, and Hueningkai knew it would be different than the others when he felt Soobin's teeth trap his bottom lip ever-so-softly, before deepening the kiss. He complied with Soobin's confident movements, letting Soobin caress his back and neck softly to lay his head down on the pillow. 

His heart raced, especially when he felt Soobin's fingers trace delicately down his chest to locate the sash of his robe. Impatiently, Soobin undid the sash and pushed the robe out of the way, laughing softly into the kiss as he felt Hueningkai's fingers fumble for the sash that still held his robe closed. He let Hueningkai undo his robe, then pulled back to sit back on his heels and toss his robe to the floor. He tugged at the drawstring of his pants, glancing up at his boyfriend. 

"Is— is this okay?" he asked, noticing the apprehension on Kai's face. 

"I- I mean clearly, like, I want it but I don't... I've never... well, you know, I'm the emperors kid I don’t—" 

Soobin nodded understandingly, his signature smile gracing his features once again. "Of course, Ning, it's okay." He flopped down on the bed beside Kai. "We'll take it slow, I'll teach you. Okay?" 

Looking into Soobin's eyes, at his soft and assuring expression, made Hueningkai feel understood and safe immediately—it was like magic. Soobin had a way of doing that.

"Okay." 

Soobin giggled, rolling to straddle over Hueningkai and lowering down to kiss Kai's plush neck softly. 

When Hueningkai felt a soft scrape of teeth on his neck he choked on his breath, feeling a shiver run down his spine and directly to his dick, one that made the heat that pooled in his stomach even more intense than before.

"So you liked that little move, huh," Soobin teased. 

Hueningkai tried to laugh, pretend it hadn't affected him in such an embarrassing way, but all that came out was a choked moan. When Soobin giggled at this, Hueningkai could have smacked him. "Shut up," he huffed. 

"Gladly, your highness," Soobin shot back, kissing a soft line down Hueningkai's smooth, pale abdomen to pause at the seam of his pants. He heard Hueningkai's breathing speed up as he began to tug them off, glancing up to silently ask permission. When Hueningkai nodded, he continued his movement, smoothly dipping his fingers under the hem and tugging. 

With a soft gasp, Hueningkai looked away. His face flushed bright red as he felt Soobin's hot breath fan over his dick, then a wet warmth swirl across his tip. He slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to quiet the loud moan that threatened to slip as Soobin went down on him in one fluid motion. Suddenly, he was in a whole other world. This felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before and nothing like he'd imagined... 

The soft heat that enveloped his dick was all-encompassing; a sensation that sent him to the stars and back, that made his stomach churn in the best possible way. 

"S-Soobin, what the fuck— oh my god," he mumbled, tripping over his words and slurring like he was fuck drunk. And honestly, with the way his thoughts all swirled into an aimless jumble of Soobin, he may as well have been. 

Out of pure self-sabotaging curiosity, Kai looked down at Soobin's pretty face. Just as he did, Soobin pushed all the way down until his nose rested at the base of Kai's cock and he glanced up to catch Kai's eye contact. Hueningkai had no idea how to possibly react to this... but his body did. After a violent shiver, an uncontrollable moan bubbled up from his chest and his back arched as he threw his head back. Gripping his silk sheets as Soobin pulled back off with a swirl of his tongue and wiped his lips, Hueningkai looked back down. 

"W-what the fuck," he murmured. 

"I'm just getting started, baby," Soobin whispered, crawling back up to kiss and bite softly at Hueningkai's neck and collarbone, and leaving a thick, purple hickey at the bottom of his neck. 

"That feels... weird," Hueningkai murmured. "But like, still really good," he laughed a restrained laugh, trying his hardest not to break down into a mess of pleasure as Soobin's hand found it's way to his aching erection. 

"Babe, I was thinking..." Soobin murmured, softly stroking Hueningkai's dick. "You can say no, but... can I fuck you?" 

"Y-you mean like..." 

Soobin nodded. "We can use the aloe plant, it's perfect." 

Kai glanced over to the giant potted aloe beside his bed, then grinned (to the extent that he could, which wasn't much as he was a little distracted). "That's what it's there for." 

"...really?" 

"Well," Hueningkai began, biting back another moan. "I was growing it for me b-but... now I h-have someone to sh-share it with." 

"I see," Soobin replied, sitting up and stopping his ministrations to lean over and snap off half a large leaf from the plant. Using his fingernails to help him split it open, he tore into it and collected a hefty amount of the gel-like inside. 

"You're good at that," Hueningkai giggled. 

"Yeah well," Soobin rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the bed. "I've had to treat more than my fair share of sunburns." 

“Ah, the life of a poor boy." 

With a laugh, Soobin began to tug off Hueningkai's pants the rest of the way. "Oh, shut up."

Hueningkai had to admit: he was nervous. Yes, he'd done this for himself before but never much and clearly never with someone else. He was sure Soobin could tell, but was gracious enough not to mention it.

"I'm gonna prep you now, babe," he murmured, swirling the aloe on his fingers to warm it up. Gently, ever so gently, he pushed Kai's leg aside and softly teased his finger into the ring of muscle at his boyfriend's entrance. Hueningkai bit his finger, shivering at the feeling. 

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, tensing as Soobin slowly pushed a finger inside him. "Whoa, holy– how– do you have, like, huge hands?" 

Soobin giggled. "Better angle." 

Hueningkai didn't respond, just took a very shaky deep breath. 

"Alright... darling this is where it starts to hurt, okay?" Soobin asked, twisting his finger around and teasing in the next one very slowly. "Wanna hold my hand?" 

Hueningkai shook his head. "I can do it." 

With a shrug, Soobin took his time working his second finger inside. He watched Hueningkai's beautiful pale chest arch with each movement, pointedly avoiding his prostate to keep it as a surprise. When he had moved his fingers around enough, adding more aloe periodically as he went, and finally felt like Hueningkai was prepared enough to comfortably take in his girth, he quirked his middle finger up. With a visible shiver and an audible whimper, Hueningkai looked down. His eyes were desperate and wide, his pupils dilated to hell and back and he was gasping for breath. 

"Wh-what the fuck— what the fucking FUCK did you j-just do to me, holy..." he choked on his own words, completely helpless to the way Soobin moved his finger up again to stimulate the nerves. He began to softly, pointedly and teasingly massage it, watching as Hueningkai twitched and writhed among the silk bedsheets and grabbed desperately at anything he could get a hold on. 

"Oh my g- oh my god, Soobin, please please please don't stop, oh my fucking god," he sobbed, choking on his breath and slapping a hand over his mouth to suppress his loud whines. "I'm gonna f-fucking– hey! What the–"

Soobin gave him a look, one that told him wordlessly not to complain. "Baby, I can't let you finish before I even get to feel you. Okay?" 

Hueningkai just nodded obediently, watching with teary eyes as Soobin repositioned himself on the bed. His breath hitched and caught in his throat as Soobin distributed a good portion of the lubricant onto his own dick and lined himself up. 

"I'm gonna do it now, darling," he murmured. To be completely honest, Soobin's heart was racing just as much as he knew Hueningkai's was... but he kept up his facade of confidence and slowly pushed in, basking in the soft heat that overtook him. He hummed softly, trying to suppress a moan that slipped out anyway. 

Keeping his eyes open just enough, Soobin watched Hueningkai's eyes roll back in pleasure and his body shake with the sensation of Soobin pushing in. 

Hueningkai let out a loud and choked out moan, reaching out and making grabby hands for the older. When Soobin leaned down to bury his head in the prince's neck and let Hueningkai's arms snake around him to grip tightly, he began to move slowly, thrusting deeply and softly. 

Hueningkai's stomach was twisting and turning in the best possible way, making his heart race. He barely even registered the slight pain in his backside thanks to Soobin's meticulous preparing—in fact, the slight sting may have made everything just a little bit... better? Was that supposed to happen? Either way, Hueningkai had never felt something so overwhelmingly good in his entire life. 

This was something in a whole other dimension of possibility, something that wiped his brain clean of everything except Soobin and the thick pressure that pushed so deep into him, so fucking perfectly. 

Without thinking, he dug his nails into Soobin's back with the next thrust, tighter and tighter unknowingly as he approached his orgasm. 

"Y-youre so fucking perfect for me, baby, holy fuck," Soobin breathed into his ear, and Hueningkai knew then that the older wasn't as composed as he seemed. "So fucking– god..." 

Hueningkai keened at the praise, thinking for a fleeting moment about how... how pathetic he was in this moment: a prince, completely undone by a lowly merchant. But he shook the thought from his head with the next deep, sure thrust. Soobin was clearly far more than a "lowly merchant", Soobin was... Soobin was so fucking gorgeous and Soobin was...

Biting down on Hueningkai's neck. 

"A-ah, holy– fuck– Soobin, oh my g-god," Hueningkai whined, barely able to control his volume. He felt his dick twitch embarrassingly, and a violent shiver ripped through him. "Fuck, fuck, Soobin I'm– I'm gonna cum." 

In response, Soobin let out a broken sob of a moan, doing his best to nod against the small of Hueningkai's neck (that he'd been working to mark up with nice purple bruises). "Yeah– fuck– baby, you're so tight, oh my god." 

Hueningkai whined, gripping onto Soobin's torso even harder. 

"P-please, please, fuck– oh my god– please, a-ah, I'm so close," he moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt his whole body tense and he was sure that Soobin could feel it around his own twitching dick. Within seconds, this was confirmed by the way Soobin's steady and sure thrusts slowed to a sloppy mess and his already-jagged breath hitched and caught in his throat. 

"F-fuck, baby," he murmured. 

"P-please, Soobin, I'm– I'm fucking–"

"I know," Soobin breathed, kissing over the hickeys he'd just formed. 

Hueningkai was careening toward the edge, sent over by the fleeting glance he caught of Soobin's scratched-up back. With a loud cry of the only thing he could even possibly think of at the moment (ie. "Soobin"), Hueningkai went tumbling off the edge into a sea of pure pleasure and sensation. He could... he could feel so much– every little movement and every twitch made his body react and his vision go blank. For a few more seconds while Soobin finished his last couple thrusts and pulled out to jerk himself off to completion, Hueningkai just... lay there, watching the stars that danced in his vision. 

He was panting hard, and after Soobin collapsed down on the bed beside him and tiredly draped an arm over him, he took a deep breath. "Holy shit." 

Soobin shivered. "Yeah. So. That's what that's all about." 

"Holy shit," Hueningkai just repeated. 

Soobin giggled. "Yeah. I have to remind you, though... we still have to clean up. Sorry babe." 

Hueningkai just nodded, heaving another deep sigh and shutting his eyes to try and clear his vision. "Yeah, well... we should do that when my legs aren't made of mist." 

Soobin laughed. "Of course, darling, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter for now (sorry) I hope you are liking it so far :<


End file.
